mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The War in the Republic of My
The War in the Republic of My '''(will be known on YouTube as '''Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of My) will be a multi-part text-to-speech comedy series, written and created by Thunderbirds101, depicting the Republic of My falling into war between the USSR-backed Communist North and the United LOLS of ROFLica-backed Democratic South. Microsoft Sam and many Speakonia voices will be featured. The series is currently in the planning stages, with the first episode completed and online. The second episode is in the planning stages. Major Plot Elements The series chronicles the adventures of Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, and Scotty's advisor, Radar Overseer Johnson (Adult Male #2 - American English) during the breakout of a war between North and South My following provacation by the South against the North. However, the war is only a cover-up for a much deadlier plot that aims to erase humanity and establish a New World Order governed by a single supreme entity. Timeline of events WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOLLOW. ''' '''Episode 1 - Provocation. North My provokes the South, by crashing an unmanned OMG Jet in the north region of South My, then exploding the craft, killing the South My search team unjustly and without merit. War is declared. The North and South begin skirmishes. The South utilize Jump Jets against the North's fleet of USB starships. Radar Overseer Scotty contacts Microsoft Sam and Microsoft Mike (currently in the United LOLs of ROFLica capital, ROFLington DC), testing a new orbital ROFL Laser prototype, desperate for assistance in the war. Microsoft Sam agrees and within a few seconds, a fleet of Roflcopters begin airstrikes in North My. Meanwhile, the true mastermind of the war has recruited the assistance of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic to assist North My's military against South My. Episode 2 - Isolation. The United Speakonian Soviet Republic openly declares war against the United LOLs of ROFLica and Republic of South My. In response to the airstrikes on North My soil, the Soviets enter the war by detonating a massive EMP device in the middle of the battlefield, crippling United LOLs of ROFLica Roflcopters and North/South My vehicles alike. Microsoft Sam and Mike's Roflcopter is downed in the middle of the desert in North My. Stuck in the middle of the desert, Sam contacts Scotty, only to discover that the Communist Linux Penguin Army has invaded South My, in particular Baloneyville. Scotty escapes in a Space Shuttle and picks up Sam and Mike in the desert, as South My begins to collapse. Realizing even the United LOLs of ROFLica cannot stand up to the Supreme AI and her forces, Sam, Mike, and Scotty flee to the distant planet known as Soiturranna, to seek help from the holy emperor of the planet, Emperor Soiturn, who happens to control one of the largest military units in the galaxy. Back at Earth 2, the Soviets and the Supreme AI have made significant progress in South My, but face problems against the Roflcopters. The Communist Linux Penguin Army has also seized control of the United LOLs of ROFLica-owned orbital ROFL laser. The Supreme AI reveals her next plan: resurrect old villians previously seen on Thunderbirds101 TV, namely the Devil's Hell Star (and his robot assistant), Satan, The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Jokermingo0044. However, to achieve this, she requires an extremely rare energy crystal that resembles a ruby. The only location in the universe where such crystals exist are on Soiturranna, the exact same planet Sam, Mike, Scotty have traveled to. Determined to get the crystal, The Supreme AI dispatches her "Robo Enforcer" to secure the crystal. Episode 3 - Resurrection. *''Section Incomplete''* Characters that have appeared Note: Characters with their names in italics are DECEASED. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Radar Overseer Scotty *Radar Overseer Johnson *''Radar Overseer Torres'' *''Sgt. Jackson (South My Commando)'' *The Supreme AI (voiced by Microsoft Mary/Robosoft Six) Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series